Martial Arts in Parzifica
There are many types of Martial Arts in Parzifica, most having developed from the Avallani or the Sparta; although not as common amongst the general populace as those of Shintai, they are nevertheless practiced and used by many groups and races. A brief summary of the most common types follows. Lilta-Lasse Origin Lilta-Lasse was developed during the Mage Wars by the Angoloth - it was formed out of necessity of subduing wizards; the Angoloth feared using magic in those uncertain times so, to even the odds, they developed a way to quickly subdue mages. Description Lilta-Lasse is a very acrobatic discipline, relying on speed, rather than strength. Its goal is to avoid spells and subdue opponents. It is mainly defensive, relying on kicks and grappling, and a very acrobatic defense. Tumbling and leaping are common. It is best used against lightly-armoured opponents. Ironically, these days it is most commonly used by mages. Most of the defensive postures have developed from the hand movements used for casting spells. Mentors and Trainees Primarily, it is used by mages, and it is taught at Galen’s College of Light, as well as in other Orders and Guilds, and the Temple of Dral. It is also used by mage-hunters, and is taught by Rhutalathian monks in the Wildlands. Lilta-Alda Origin Lilta-Alda is a variation on Lilta-Alda, developed by Grimbold and taught to his students in Alqador. Its teachings have since moved to the Grimboldian College. Grimbold desired a martial art which was more useful for warriors to use. Description Lilta-Alda is similar to Lilta-Alda, but with more emphasis on attack. The overall aim is still to subdue the opponent, but the martial art facilitates the use of larger weapons, particularly the staff. The acrobats are used to close the distance between a foe, rather than avoid them. The style is suitable against those in heavy armour, and the staff is used to unbalance them. It can also be learned by those who wear armour. Mentors and Trainees It was once taught by Grimbold himself, to the Aetherlords of Alqador. Now it is used solely by graduates of the Grimbold College. It is popular amongst semi-spell users, such as battle-mages and spellswords. Carni-Melda Origin The art of Carni-Melda is another non-lethal form of combat, developed only recently by the Bringers of Melina, and used by many of the Blessed. As a Bringer considers it a sin to kill needlessly, the aim of this martial art is to render a foe unconscious, or at least make them flee. Description Carni-Melda is very acrobatic, and involves mainly kicks and leaping. A person trained in its use is incredibly focused, and can anticipate his opponents next move easily. Emphasis is on disarming a foe quickly, and subduing him. Weapons are rarely used, though whips have been used by the Bringers in the past. Mentors and Trainees Used solely by the Bringers, and a few of the Blessed, its peaceful nature has made it undesirable to many. To find a teacher, one must convince a Bringer of his worthiness. Neni-Fana Origin Neni-Fana is an ancient martial art, developed millenia ago by the Avallani. Although rarely used by the Avallani, it is popular amongst the Sylvani and Wood-Elves of Tauron and Edhelnore. Description A master of Neni-Fana uses his environment to good effect, swinging on tree-branches and using rocks as defense. The martial art relies on swift, accurate blows, mainly with the legs. High kicks and flying kicks predominate, as do leaping and climbing. An elf or man trained in this martial art concentrates mainly on meditation and understanding his surroundings. The Elves designed the skill to be lethal, and a skilled Neni-Fana user is to be feared. Mentors and Trainees Teachers are usually found amongst the Elves, particularly the Wood-Elf Wardancers - though a few of the Argani practice it; they will very rarely teach the art to a non-Elf. The Sinners of Vancumar have also begun to train in this. Gash-Magira Origin Gash-Magira was invented by the Shaza Dark Elves, long ago; nowadays it still used by the Drowzan, and many other dark races, and it is taught throughout the Darklands, such as Daenor and Vancumar. Description Gash-Magira is a killing art, and is only used when killing is desirable. The master of Gash-Magira is an expert at lethal attacks and nerve strikes. Precision is desired, rather than speed. As most students of Gash-Magira prefer stealth, defense is less desirable. Gash-Magira sacrifices speed for deadly blows and strength. Mentors and Trainees This art is outlawed throughout most civilized lands, and the only teachers are those within Daenor, Vancumar, etc. The Bane are notorious for training their assassins in this art. Fortunately, the dark races have less morals and are more likely to oblige a prospective student- so long as one’s loyalties are to the Shadow. Malidoran Fencing Fencing has become popular in Malidor, and its art is slowly gaining appeal in Ardadain too. It is a cautious art, and generally used as sport. The winner is he who strikes without being hit. The common stance is to present only your weapon arm and side of your body to the opponent, and emphasis is on using the point (not the edge) or the blade, and sinlge straight-line attacks to the face or stomach. It is used by most lightly-armoured swordsmen these days, though it is effective only against unarmoured foes. Rhutalathian Fencing Rhutalathian Fencing arose in response to the Malidoran art- although it too is enjoyed as a sport throughout the realm. The difference in this form is that a weapon is often used in the off-hand, such as dagger, in order to block attacks (this second weapon is rarely used to attack, as it is considered bad-form). Of course, outside of the fencing tournaments, there are no rules! In lieu of a dagger, sometimes a cloak or shield is used. The cloak can be used to entangle a blade, or flicked at an opponent to confuse them. The shield can be used for striking a foe if necessary. Blocking in this way leaves the primary blade always available for attack.a Category:Martial Arts Category:Fighters Category:Fencing Category:Rules Category:Tables